The Unexplainable
by TeamPaul
Summary: When the the unexplainable so many try to comprehend is in the hands of an ambition driven 16 year old, what well the outcome be. When Twilight is not a book and in my story it is like Twilight is reality and things happen know one can explain, one ordi


**JUST SO EVERY BODY IS AWARE IN MY FAN FICTION THE BOOKS DO NOT EXIST AND TWILIGHT IS REALITY!!!!**

* * *

(1.) The Nightmare

I had always dreamed of Washington my whole life from Seattle for their Seattle Grace Hospital in Grey's Anatomy, to Kent for Highline Community College, to Walla Walla for its incredibly hilarious name, to Forks for its enormous amount of rain and finally, to La Push I had dreamed of living on the Quileute Reservation in La Push Washington since I was twelve years old and now my dreams where becoming reality. It's beauty so rare it truly looks like a place you would want to stay forever just for the heck it. I went over every thing in my head once more, okay flight at 10:00 o'clock sharp and arriving in the mid-afternoon, what if I missed my flight, what if my plane crashes, I rambled on in my head until I slowly fell asleep.

Then the nightmares really began. I was running so fast it was almost an inhumane speed, a sign flew by I look back at it and read aloud "_Welcome to La Push_". I then realize I was being carried! I tried to pull away only to feel a sudden presser on my arm.

"Alex! Alex!", The stern voice said.

As I awoke from my sleep it sounded more and more concerned. I woke up panicking almost forgetting to breath, with my mom at my side squeezing my arm impatiently.

"Alex, oh thank God Alexander you scared me half to death, I swear child you well be the death of me!" my mom babbled on, un till she realized I wasn't paying attention.

I sat their nervously biting my newly painted nails. My mother slapped my wrist and I looked up to scowl at her. She sat down at the end of my bed obviously catching my worrisome expression.

"Honey if you having second thoughts about Highline then you don't have to go." She conned.

My mind was fighting back and forth, pros and cons flying every which way. But finally my mind was made up. I always wanted this my whole life to be near La Push and study Pre-Veterinary Medicine at Highline to someday become a vet, no I was not just about to throw this all away over a silly bad dream. But what could it of meant anyway, nothing I was just being silly. My silent pause threw her off.

"Ill go downstairs and make you favorite, Texas French toast ." she smiled but I could see the disappointment in her eyes and with that she was out the door.

Come on Alex get a grip its going to be just fine I reassured myself. Well you might ask why I was freaking out so much but if you were me you would be to. When I was in seventh grade I started getting home schooled and it was goodbye summer vacation and hello precious weekends. But on the bright side I finished High School early. So here I am at the age of 16 going to college half way across the country, all by myself. I pondered those thoughts for a moment Gorham, Maine to Forks, Washington. Independence here I come lets hope you'll catch me when I fall. I grimace at the very thought. Well here goes nothing,

I pushed my covers up over my legs and threw them over the edge of my bed, I was surprised I could even stand, my legs felt like jello. But I stubbornly dragged them across the floor and glanced in the mirror, I tried to smile, but I looked horrible. Just perfect, great way to make a first impression in a new school, but not just any school, college, college in Washington. Wow Alex get a grip. I walked into the bathroom, slammed the door, turned on the hot water, and stripped, jumping into the shower to hide from the cold air.

…**15 MINUTES LATER…**

I didn't want to get out, in till I heard my dad yell, "Ladybug at this rate you'll miss you flight!"

I got out of shower and quickly wrapped myself into a towel, I just hate being cold. But if I hate the cold so much why am I moving to the wettest place in the whole entire country? I giggled to myself as I slipped through the door way, today I was actually moving to Forks, Washington, and why am I moving their? Well that is simple because, it amazingly beautiful! I was suddenly full of reassurance, but really what was I so scare of in the first place?

I threw on the clothes I picked out last night. A pair of light wash jean shorts, a cute low cut white Abercrombie tank top with a plain black one underneath, black flip flops, and a cute trendy seashell bracelet. I was going to settle into my apartment and then go straight to the beach. I let my hair down and began blow-drying it, I loved the waves in my hair, today they would totally mesh with the beach. I put on a little blush, no cover up needed thanks to an awesome tan I just gotten at the salon, when my mom made my get my nails done. Though they are pretty cute ,I just didn't see the point I was going to cave in and chew them like I always did. Last but not least I put on some brown eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. I glanced in the mirror and I looked cute but, I could of looked better only as usual this is as good as its going to get. I looked at my hazel eyes, strawberry blonde waves, and my slim figure. No more trying to impress people it is my time to shine.

I ran down stairs giddy and excited and sat down at the table.

"Mmmm Mom it smells great.", I complimented.

She smiled and handed me and my dad plates, we all three ate in silence. In till my Mom decide to comment on my eating, like always.

"Alexander Lillian!", she hissed.

I cringed at my middle name. Lillian now that is just a curl name and hearing it out loud for my ears to hear was torturer!

"You eat like there's no tomorrow, spit that out and rinse your plate!"

I stood up and cleared of my plate into the trash. As soon as I get my sweet Washington Freedom I'm going to get some Chinese food. I smiled at the thought, and walked back over to the table to clear the rest of the plates.

"You ready to go Ladybug?", my Dad asked.

"Yeah lets go!", I said, jumping up and down to show my excitement.

I was suddenly very grateful I had brought out my suitcases last night, I was getting those jello legs back aging.

* * *

I'm sorry that was so short but it was more of an introduction. Hopefully the rest of the chapters well be longer. Please write reviews the more reviews I get the more ill know to continue this series!!! YOUR ALL AWESOME AS ALWAYS AND THNXS 4 READIND THIS A BUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[=


End file.
